An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) plays a vital role in the field of next-generation flat display applications due to its advantages of self-emitting, no need of a backlight source, a high display contrast, a low thickness, a wide angle of view, a high response speed and availability to a flexible panel, etc.
Numerous transparent displays in the prior art generally adopt OLEDs as their self-emitting display units because an OLED transparent display has a higher transmissivity and a better display brightness as compared with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) transparent display, where the LCD transparent display has a transmissivity of only 15%, and the OLED transparent display has a transmissivity of up to 40%.
The OLED transparent display incapable of blocking background light might have a poor display contrast and fail to effectively present a black state when the background light is intensive, thus degrading both the display contrast and a user experience of the transparent display. However, those skilled in the art aiming at an improved OLED display would rather pay attention to the transparency thereof while disregarding an improved display contrast thereof.